1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an image browsing method, medium and apparatus and, more particularly, to a method, medium and apparatus browsing images using a tilt angle of a portable digital device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the widespread use of portable digital devices such as cellular phones, digital cameras, portable multimedia players (PMPs), and personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable digital devices are commonly provided with enhanced performance for a variety of functions. Particularly, as the storage capacity of portable digital devices has increased to meet the demand for various multimedia content, large amounts of multimedia content may be stored.
As a result, it is necessary to use a predetermined screen and a button to browse the large amount of multimedia content with the portable multimedia devices. Particularly, since digital cameras or PMPs can store images and photographs, it is common for a user to browse through the images using the predetermined screen and the button.
In this respect, a technique for browsing images more conveniently in a portable multimedia device is desired. However, since portable multimedia devices are becoming smaller, there are a number of difficulties in providing a sufficient quantity of buttons to perform the variety of device tasks. For this reason, other viable techniques for browsing images are needed.